Digimon Story
by CertainDestiny
Summary: Set after the defeat of Devimon [Slightly AU]. A new villain named Draculamon appears attacking the DigiDestined wanting a sacrifice. Then a stanger along come with an extensive history with him. Will he be enough to topple the threat? Read and find out.
1. Draculamon's New Targets

This is the actual first chapter. The other was the character introductory section since they were under my control.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon and all its assets. Just the characters of Adam Zuchisu, Kaiyomon, and Draculamon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draculamon's New Targets

The Digital World, a cyberspace where creature call Digimon, abbreviated for Digital Monsters, roam. They are partnered with human pre-teens called the DigiDestined to fulfill a prophecy. They work together in partnership. The DigiDestined, once chosen, receive items for confirmation that majestically appear in an aurora.

One is the Digivice, a device that is octagonal with varying colors of the child's representative or closely relative color. And a Crest. The shape and name differ from the child's exclusive personality trait, in which, is mostly used for that person.

Not all Digimon are good and warmhearted. There are corrupted, virus, and dark Digimon bent on killing, destruction, and reign.

Now ,we join a group of the main DigiDestined. Taichi Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi, and Kari Kamiya. Taichi Kamiya, better known as Tai, acts as the leader of the DigiDestined group. He is partnered with Agumon, a yellow dinosaur-like Digimon. Tai is headstrong and stubborn and but is a great friend. Holder of the Crest of Courage. Matt Ishida, he sometimes neglects Tai's headstrong strategies and match his with carefully analyzed tactics. Him and Tai get into conflicts and arguing conversations but they've loyal companions nonetheless. Holder of the Crest of Friendship. He is partnered with Gabumon, a wolf-like Digimon.

Sora Takenouchi, she acts a mother figure of the group and is somewhat a tomboy. A liable, dependable friend. Partnered with Biyomon, a pink, birdlike Digimon. She has feelings of Matt (as do him) and is the holder of the Crest of Love. Mimi Tachikawa, the girly girl of the group. Obviously, her favorite color is pink. Spunky and flirtatious, she is partnered with Palmon, a green plantlike Digimon with reptilian features. Holder of the Crest of Sincerity. Izzy Izumi, the genius of the group. He carries a laptop computer for studies and such, Notable, he's older than Kari and T.K. but is a little taller than they are. Partnered with Tentomon, a red beetle-like Digimon with electrical attacks. Holder of the Crest of Knowledge. Joe Kido, holder of the Crest of Reliability. He is much of a worrywart but is greatly reliable and trustworthy because that is his personality. His partner Gomamon, a seal-like, aquatic Digimon, utilizes anything of the water. T.K. Takaishi, holder of the Crest of Hope. He is the younger brother of Matt, He always never gives up hope and is one of the two youngest DigiDestined, the other being Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister. His partner is Patamon, a rodent Digimon with bat wings where his ears are supposed to be. Kari Kamiya, holder of the Crest of Light. Younger sister of Tai Kamiya, her and T.K are the youngest DigiDestined. With her being the later-revealed eighth DigiDestined. She is still a DigiDestined throughout Digimon Adventure 02. Her Digimon is Gatomon, a white feline Digimon. Oddly, the form she casually stays in is her current Champion form.

Currently, they traversing the island after the defeat of Devimon. They rest in a circular clearing since they were traveling for quite some time.

"How long have we've been traveling?" groaned Mimi Tachikawa sitting on a rock.

"I don't know but it's probably been very long." Izzy Izumi explained.

" 'Probably?' More like has been." Tai Kamiya phrased correctively and groaning at the venture. Up on the mountain peak just looking down at the Chosen Children. A vampire, ritual Digimon looks down at his new sacrifices. The Digimon cape was like a curtain. Black visible on the outside, red in the inside only visible to the swaying breeze. From the underside of the cape, black claws shaped like warrior kunai seemingly partially immaterialized, the arms were the same as the claws only like 5 inches of his arms were seen they're covered by the cape. His face was a pale teal, demonic eyes, vampire fangs stick out from his closed mouth. He obviously only levitates over the ground since no visible leg limbs. It was known as Draculamon. He looked at the group with high interest.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? Looks like I found better sacrifices than Adam. I always thought he was the only DigiDestined. Guess I was wrong." Draculamon said in a raspy, sinister tone. He hovered clandestinely downward the side of the mountain into the forest.

"New DigiDestined? Not again, Draculamon." a voice whispered in the shadows near the location where Draculamon hovered before he left.

"We'd better go help them. They don't know what they're dealing with." another whispered accompanying the other voice, The anonymous duo carefully traversed down the rocky mountainside. However possessed a flying ability so it was easy him to go down. With the group, the bushes rustled unbeknownst to the DigiDestined that was the arrival of Draculamon.

"Guys, I heard something." Sora Takenouchi alarmed her friends and the Digimon.

"You're not the only one." Biyomon, Sora's Digimon, replied to her statement.

"_Shadow Claw_!" An echoed recite did. The same warrior kunai-shaped lashed out only immaterialized and see-through with flowing parts his hand separating involuntarily it stretched from the now discernible arm. Barely, Sora and Biyomon barely dodged it and the claw hit the ground in the middle of the group then it slowly retracted back to its origination.

"Hey, who's in there?!" called out the blonde Matt Ishida. No response.

"Guess we'll make it come out. Agumon?" Tai stated. "

You got it. _Pepper Breath!_" Agumon echoed at the attack's name. A spark of flames discharged from the mouth and the location right after the claw retracted completely. The sinister laugh sent chills down the pre-teens' spine.

Then Draculamon levitated from it spot, revealing himself. "Was that all?" He toyed. Assuming Agumon's attack was feeble.

"Who or what are you? Are you a Digimon?" T.K. questioned.

"That's right. Now die!" Draculamon yelled lashing his claw trying to brutally cut somebody. The others were in front away from the virus menace but Mimi had lagged behind and was right beside it.

"Mimi!" Joe Kido yelled afraid.

"Got you! Shadow Claw!" He echoed the lash coming straight at her. However, out of nowhere, Draculamon's assault was stopped abruptly by a blue-gloved hand.

"No! You again!" Draculamon testified as it was a bad thing and with a little surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Nothing to say but the fact that I'm a new member and my story is predetemined so expect chapters coming in fast. Either One, Two, or Three days. Or, generally, anytime I want to.


	2. Acquaintance

Me: Forgot to mention, the reason why "General" was put is because there are more genres with small appearances. Angst, Romance, Humor (I guess), Supernatural (I guess), Tragedy (Only thing tragic is in the last chapter). No Horror. You can figure out the rest.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assets just my fan-created characters.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A****cquaintance **

The other DigiDestined watched in awe. They analyzed the stranger. He was am male and appeared with blue hair, black jacket, teal/blue shirt, black jeans, ice blue eyes and black shoes with dark yellow stripes and blue gloves. Draculamon's hand was motionless in the human's grip.

"So, you got tired of me and went to somebody else?" he asked.

"I should've known you would've eavesdropped." The vampire/virus Digimon said and mentally slapping himself. He lashed his other Shadow Claw but was stopped abruptly by the blue-haired stranger's other blue-gloved hand.

"Now, I got you!" It yelled. He opened his mouth and a Black Sphere came out his mouth. Amazingly, he pushed Draculamon's arms away and ejected backwards and grabbed Mimi and skidded backwards and set her down. Still, the other DigiDestined were speechless. Judging by there look, they're wondering how could a human do this? Is he even human?

"Now, you're finished, Adam!" He shouted, "Shadow Punch!" A threw a fist-shaped shadow from the regular fist and rushed to Adam, according to Draculamon's knowledge. The pre-teen boy just stood there smiling. His blue eyes just leered at the shadowy fist.

"_Protect & Shield_!" A echo recited. Out of nowhere, a green wall blocked the Shadow Punch from connecting.

"Right on cue, Kaiyomon." the boy complemented the so-called Kaiyomon's arrival timing. A bat-like creature descended. Once again, the Digimon and the DigiDestined were wide-eyed and analyzed the Digimon. It resembles a combination of a pterodactyl and bat, but mostly bat-like. His skin is blue and his fur is black. He has pterodactyl wings but a bat body and had developed arms with claws that do not connect to his wings. His behavior is mostly like a bat and is somewhat prehistoric giving off his pterodactyl side.

"I've had enough of you two nuisances! Stop meddling with my business!" Draculamon yelled furiously. charging at them.

"Us meddling with you business? You've been trying to sacrifice us for your bothersome ritual for as long as we know." the two strangers said at the same time. The boy pulled from his belt an ice blue Digivice.

"It's a Digivice." Kari Kamiya pointed out breaking there inarticulacy. Then the Digivolution sounds occurred equipped with the music and graphics like in the anime.

"Kaiymon digivolve to…" Kaiyomon said with the effects rotating the platform.

"Terrordactmon." The newly digivolved being stated.

The digivolved creature completely shaped Pterodactyl only blue skin with developed arms with sharp claws not attached to his wings. His wings are notably bat-shaped. Draculamon scoffed and expanded size to match Terrordactmon's size. "

That won't matter." Terrordactmon disregarded his expansion.

"Really? We're both Champion-leveled Digimon should be a fair fight." Draculamon pointed out.

"_Shadow Storm._" Terrordactmon echoed. Dark encrypted spheres barraged in a storm-like manner which gave Draculamon a hard time to dodge. Then, he got hit losing guard. Terrordactmon approached him while his defense was lowered. "_Hyper Burst_." He recited. A green color collect in his open mouth and fired a green flash-like blast. Draculamon was blown back fiercely. He retreated reverting to his regular size. Terrordactmon transformed back to Kaiyomon and descended to Adam. They both looked at the other DigiDestined who were still staring in awe.

"Why are you guys just staring at us like that?" he inquired, "Well, perhaps introductions will break you glance. My name's Adam Zuchisu and this is my Digimon, Kaiyomon." He introduced. "Hello." Kaiyomon greeted in addition to Adam's introduction.

However, they were still silent until… "Nice to meet you Adam and Kaiyomon. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Thanks for saving me. This is my Digimon, Palmon." Mimi responded.

"_Finally someone said something to me."_ Adam thought.

"H-Hi" Palmon hesitantly said waving her hand in a greeting motion. Mimi and Palmon's responsive introduction prompted the others to say something.

"Well, nice to meet you Adam. I'm Sora Takenouchi and this Biyomon." Sora acquainted her and the birdlike Digimon.

"I'm Tai Kamiya and this is Agumon. Here's my little sister Kari." Tai acquainted also beginning Kari's introduction.

"And I'm Kari's Digimon, Gatomon." Gatomon introduced herself.

"Call me Matt, my full name's Matt Ishida. My Digimon is Gabumon." Matt introduced, "And this T.K., my little brother."

"This is Patamon my Digimon." T.K. introduced Patamon.

"Nice to meet you." Patamon said.

"Hi, I'm Joe Kido. And this Gomamon." Joe lastly familiarized him and his Digimon.


	3. A Surprise From A Demon

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assests just my fan-created characters (or OCs).

**A Surprise From A Demon **

Adam smiled at the newly acquainted Japanese DigiDestined. "Kaiyomon, why don't you get to know more about the Digimon while I do the same the others." He whispered suggesting an idea.

"Great idea, Adam." Kaiyomon replied gliding down to the Digimon.

"So, Adam, how did you do that?" Tai asked openly.

"Do what?" Adam inquired being specific.

"What you did to that Digimon." Matt answered.

"_I knew that would be the first question they'd ask me." _he thought then retorted, "I'm holder of the Crest of Dexterity. Dexterity means of physical skills and intelligence which matches me perfectly. I utilize it to protect myself from fiendish Digimon trying to kill me. Like Draculamon." Adam explained.

"Draculamon?" The DigiDestined and Digimon excluding Adam and Kaiyomon queried.

"Oh right. I forgot to explain that Digimon." Adam said casually putting his hand behind his head, "Draculamon, a vampire Digimon. We go back in the days. He was the second Digimon I encountered after Kaiyomon. Kaiyomon couldn't Digivolve since I was inexperience at that time. So we ran away. But our fleeing only gave Draculamon more cravings to get us so he could perform this bizarre ritual." Adam narrated.

After the mention of "ritual", Sora asked a question, "Ritual? What kind of ritual?"

Adam sighed, "I don't know and I don't want to find out because it's probably bad…really bad." He answered, "Anyways, eventually, Kaiyomon digivolved into Terroradactmon sot then we had a way to protect ourselves. Since we did, I feared that he would be angered and bored since we could fight him and went on to other DigiDestined but I didn't know that they were others till I met you guys. Now, you're involved. I apologize." Adam explained and apologized.

"Are you kidding? I've actually wanted an adventure since we defeated Devimon." Tai proclaimed. Everyone else agreed along.

"I appreciate that. All right we have to confront Draculamon at his castle while he's still retaliating." Adam arranged.

"Do you know where his castle is?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes. It's on another island but there is a bridge that connects this with it." Adam clarified.

"Possibly, if we digivolve, we could get there faster." Kaiyomon assumed.

"I think we should. What do you think, Joe?" Gomamon concurred inquisitively.

"I don't know. That Draculamon sounds like he's trying to take souls and eat them." Joe said worriedly.

"Please don't say stuff like that. That kind of things give me nightmares." Kaiyomon directed knocking his trying to get the imagination out of his head.

"All right, let's do it then." Matt agreed. The anime digivolution sequence occurred with the music, etc.

"Agumon digivolve to…" Agumon said before he digivolved.

"Greymon." the newly Digivolved creature continued after Agumon.

"Gabumon digivolved to…" Gabumon said before he digivolved.

"Garurumon." the newly Digivolved creature continued after Gabumon.

"Biyomon digivolve to…" Biyomon said before she digivolve.

"Birdramon." the newly Digivolved creature continued after Biyomon.

"Palmon digivolve to…" Palmon said before she digivolved.

"Togemon." the newly digivolved continued after Palmon.

"Tentomon digivolve to…" Tentomon said before he digivolved.

"Kabuterimon." the newly digivolved creature continued after Tentomon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…" Gomamon said before he digivolved.

"Ikkakumon." the newly digivolved creature continued after Gomamon.

"Patamon digivolve to…" Patamon said before he digivolved.

"Angemon." the newly creature continued after Patamon.

"Gatomon digivolve to…" Gatomon said before she digivolved.

"Angewomon." the newly creature continued after Gatomon.

"Kaiyomon digivolve to…" Kaiyomon said before he digivolved.

"Terrordactmon." the newly digivolved creature continued off of Kaiyomon. The DigiDestined boarded their respective Digimon and they dash toward Draculamon's castle. They arrived at the island only to see Draculamon hovering over the forest facing the Champion-leveled Digimon.

"It's about time you arrived, Adam. I was getting quite lonesome." Draculamon teased.

"By my jurisdiction, we must of took too much time and he was able to retaliate." Adam spoke.

Draculamon smiled sinisterly then felt a sharp where is heart is suppose to be. He is kunai-shaped hand clutched that place then black streams came out and enveloped him. "Draculamon digivolved to…" Draculamon stated while he was in the black-clouded shell. The shell broke revealing smoke. Then two long arms with the same kunai claws but his arms were long and materialized with a grey color. "Transylvainmon." the creature said continuing off of Draculamon's statement as its whole body appeared from the smoke. He looked like zombie, gargoyle, and vampire bat put together. Grey, materialized skin, a head with zombie-like eyes and a bat face. He had wings with holes in them like an undead flying creature. "

No! he digivolved! I don't believe it!" Adam yelled frustrated.

"What now, Adam?" Tai called out to him quizzically.

"This is probably his Ultimate state while our Digimon's are Champion-leveled…"

Adam was interrupted by Transylvainmon, "That means you have no chance. Now die!" Adam eyes narrowed at him in anger.

"_Hyper Burst_!" Terrordactmon echoed firing a green flash-like blast. Transylvainmon grabbed it with one hand then the blast turned bloodshot red and smoke black and threw it back at Terroradactmon but he evaded it.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon echoed pulling out her bow and arrow and firing a light-elemental arrow it connected on his arm but he felt no pain. Transylvainmon grabbed the arrow and it turned bloodshot red and smoke black.

"_Hellacious Arrow_!" he echoed returning the modified darkness-elemental arrow. They dodged it.

"_Nova Blast_!" Greymon said in cooperation with Garurumon.

"_Howling Blaster_!" Garurumon echoed in cooperation with Greymon. A fiery magma blast discharge from Greymon's mouth and a laser-like ice blast came from Garurumon's. The two attacks connected but nothing.

"_Hand of Fate_!" Angemon echoed launching a sacred beam from his hand. Transylvainmon blocked it with his hand and it turned bloodshot red and smoke black.

"_Terror Ray_." Transylvainmon echoed as he returned the blast and hit Angemon.

"Angemon!" T.K. cried out to see if he was OK.

"_Meteor Wing_!" Birdramon echoed flapping her mighty wings and fire meteors shot straight at him.

"_Harpoon Torpedo._" Ikkakumon echoed launching a torpedo from his horn. The attacks connected but Transylvainmon laughed at how pathetic the attacks.

"Adam! I got an idea!" Terrordactmon yelled.

"Any plan is fine by me, Terrordactmon." Adam responded.

"Everyone! How about we fired our attacks in correspondence?" Terrordactmon suggested/instructed.

"That might work." Angewomon concurred.

"There might not be any other choice." Greymon pointed out.

"Alright here we go!" Terrordactmon exclaimed. They shot their attacks at one time in correspondence they struck Transylvainmon and blew him back.

"What the….? No way!" the vampire Digimon reacted.

"It work! Nice plan, Terrordactmon." Togemon complemented. Transylvainmon clutched his arm in pain,

"Enough fooling around. Time for serious business." He spread out his holed wings and red sparks of electricity and created a bloodshot red and smoke black vortex, "I'll give you 5 seconds to surrender before I discharge." He threatened.

"Not a chance if we got that last assault, then we can get you with this one." Kari declared bravely.

"_Vortex of Darkness_!" Transylvainmon echoed and the vortex fired a spiraling beam.

Again the Digimon fired there attacks in correspondence. But the result, Transylvainmon's attack broke through the combined attack and headed straight toward the DigiDestined and their Digimon.

"He broke through…" Adam said silently in disbelief.

"I'll have to set you down, Adam. I don't want you to get hurt." Terrordactmon informed letting him down as well as the other Digimon. The attack hit the Champion-leveled Digimon.


	4. Adam's Angst But a Protective Heart

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assests just my fan-created characters.

**Adam's Angst But a Protective Heart**

When the other Digimon fell to ground in their casual forms. Transylvainmon walked up to the area and made a circular clearing.

"Ha. Looks like the effort was useless. Now die." Transylvainmon lashed out his claw but Kaiyomon's Protect & Shield prevented him. Then he went back to his Draculamon state. "One day, Adam, one day." He mysteriously said returning to his castle.

Adam pounded the ground in frustration. "I though that would've worked! I don't believe it! After all that time, Draculamon never digivolved!" Adam cursed himself.

"Adam, it's OK. You never knew was going to digivolve. Stop blaming yourself." Izzy said trying to rectify Adam's self-cursing. "

You're right, Izzy. We'll just have to figure out something else." Adam agreed.

"First, we need to get away from here. We're still in Draculamon's territory, we need to leave so he won't get the wrong idea." Matt suggested. The DigiDestined left the island. It was dusk. They camped out near the bridge with a campfire and sleeping bags. Adam sitting against a tree ashamed at the last battle while the other DigiDestined and Digimon were near the campfire.

Eventually, it was nightfall and went to sleep including Adam. Adam went into a nightmare. Adam was in a dark abyssal then Draculamon appear and digivolved to Transylvainmon and lashed a Shadow Claw. Kaiyomon wasn't in sight. Adam awoken from the nightmare in a cold sweat. He saw everyone was asleep including Kaiyomon. He got up and went toward the bridge and stared at Draculamon's castle. Then grabbed his ice blue Digivice and looked at it and thought, _"In order for Kaiyomon to go into an Ultimate form, our bond must be strong then we can defeat Draculamon even as Transylvainmon. I can't rest until that happens."_ He closed it in his grip then the Digivice got digital writing on the screen unbeknownst to Adam. The next morning, they awoken to see that food was near them and Adam was already wake eating a pear.

"Adam got us food." Tai said.

"Probably still down about that loss." Mimi guessed but still correct.

"I don't blame him. Trying to get rid of a fear then something unprecedented comes right up and prevents that from happening can really give you nightmares." Tentomon explained.

"I think we should infiltrate that castle again." Sora suggested.

"You're right, Sora, but this we should stay the way we are because a frontal attack in our Champion forms might mean more bad news." Biyomon concurred.

"Then someone should tell him." Izzy assumed.

"I'll go tell him." Kaiyomon pronounced and glided toward Adam, "Hey, Adam, the others think we should infiltrate the castle again. Everyone agreed. You game?" Kaiyomon announced to Adam.

"Good. I realize that my plan need the to be tweaked a bit." Adam finished eating his pear and stood. "

So, Adam, you in?" Gomamon asked.

"Yup." he answered. Everyone ran across and continued running until they met the entrance.

"I think its time for a rude awakening." Tai jested. Their Digivices glowed and the Digimon digivolved. With Draculamon, he was still dark-napping. However, a rude awakening occur.

"_Hyper Burst_." echoed Terrordactmon. This caused Draculamon to open his eyes only to see the flash-like blast blow him back. They arrived inside the dark abyssal castle.

"How rude! How dare you barge in my castle while I'm in a slumber." Draculamon contradicted, "However you know that this effort is useless. Draculamon digivolve to…" The same sequence happened in Draculamon's previous Digivolution. "Transylvainmon." Adam clutched his Digivice with hope in his heart that a miracle would happen.

"Here it comes." Ikkakumon warned.

"_Shadow Punch_!" Transylvainmon echoed throwing/discharging a shadow fist. It was evaded but that was intentional. The DigiDestined were wide open. "Got them. _Shadow Claw_!" He lashed out a shadowy, immaterialized claw. The Digimon weren't fast enough to catch up. The attack was going to hit. Adam appeared in front of the group arms out taking the blow for them. Everyone gasped and turned wide-eyed. Adam dropped his Digivice and clutched his mid-section with both arms and fell to one knee.

That wasn't a physical attack, it was a hit to the soul but still causes equal damage. "You took the attack for them? You're a fool, Adam." Transylvainmon disregarded his brave action.

"Adam, why'd you that?" Sora inquired.

"I didn't want you guys to get involved. Draculamon would've hurt you guys and would be my responsibility. This is my grudge fight." Adam explain still in spiritual pain. He grabbed his Digivice, amazingly, it glowed meaning a Digivolution sequence. The anime sequence for an Ultimate form occurred for Terrordactmon.

"Terrordactmon digivolve to…" He said before transformative Digivolution.

"Anclybatylmon." the newly Digivolved creature continued off of Terrordactmon. The digivolved creature was a four-winged creature. Black Pterodactyl skin. Notably, his two of his wings are shaped like the prehistoric Archaeopteryx but different colored. His other two wings are bat wings. "Impossible!" Transylvainmon protested shocked that he faced an equally matched Ultimate-leveled Digimon. "_Spear Storm_!" He echoed. Shadowy spears numerously struck Transylvainmon blowing out of his castle. He stretched his holed wings and took flight. Anclybatylmon followed.

"_Black Sphere_!" The grey terrorist echoed launching a black ball. Anclybatylmon dodged and used another Spear Storm. "I've had it with you! _Vortex of Darkness_!" Transylvainmon exclaimed.

"As have I. _Shadow Constrict_!" He echoed. The Vortex of Darkness was stopped completely in shadowlike smoke and it was redirected.

"NO! My ultimate attack! Repelled?! This can't be!!" Transylvainmon shouted disapprovingly. The attack shot right through him in spirit. Transylvainmon was defeat but not dead.

"He got him." Adam whispered. Then an earthquake occur inside the tower.

"We have to get out of here. This tower's going to implode." Birdramon warned. The Digimon carried the DigiDestined out of the tower and reverted back to their casual forms as do Anclybatylmon.

But Draculamon's sinister laugh was heard, "Don't celebrate yet. I'm not dead and bad news come with the destruction of my castle." The islands turned black and separated into a portal and the DigiDestined and Digimon fell into it. "The islands separate into Abyssal Island. The island of darkness. Where you are trapped until you can kill me." he explained and laughed. Everything went black. When Adam woke up the sky was black but the island was the same except the new black tower castle of Draculamon. Oddly, something was going with there Digivices. The same digital writing occurred then disappeared.

"Guys! Wake up!" Adam shouted loud enough to wake them.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Agumon questioned.

"Maybe it's that Abyssal Island Draculamon was talking about." Palmon assumed answering.

"It's got to be." Izzy said.

"So we're stuck here until we defeat Draculamon, is that right, Adam?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah. In my best assumption, we should prepare for Draculamon before we combat him. We're in his domain and can't afford another mistake." Adam suggested.

"You're right, Adam." Tai agreed. The group stared at the tower. "We're coming for you, Draculamon!" Tai threatened with determination pointing toward it.


	5. The Dark Rage Inside Them

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assests just my fan-created characters.

**The Dark Rage Inside Them**

Draculamon was looking at them DigiDestined prepare for the battle. "Adam and Kaiyomon…Both affiliated with the element of darkness. He would've been the perfect sacrifice. But, I can use that darkness to break the group's spirit and I can grab and sacrifice them." He planned. The down with everybody else, preparation were completed.

"Alright, everyone, you ready?" Adam asked with his fist in air.

"YEAH!" the others answered putting their fist in the air. The Digivolution occurred.

"…Greymon." He said.

"…Garurumon." He said.

"…Birdramon." She said.

"Togemon." She said.

"…Ikkakumon." He said.

"…Angemon." He said.

"…Angewomon." She said.

"…Terrordactmon." He said finishing the chain. In the castle tower.

"I think my preparations are in order too. Draculamon digivolve too…"

"Transylvainmon." He said. The others arrived the castle tower known as Dark Abyss Tower and encountered Transylvainmon.

"Looks like he made preparations of his own." Matt said.

"Don't worry. As a team even he can't beat us." Adam said determinedly.

"Oh, is that so, Adam? A determined and dexterous fighter and yet has the element of darkness. You're like me." Transylvainmon said.

"What?" Everyone protested.

"I am nothing like you." Adam objected.

"Oh, sure. Darkness in triggered by rage. Each representative element is encrypted in the DigiDestined's own personality like their crest. You have Darkness dormant inside you waiting to come. Soon it'll turn into a bloodthirsty rage. Not caring about anything. Only destruction."

"SHUT UP!" Adam yelled angered in a bit of darkness coming out.

"_Hyper Burst_!" Terrordactmon echoed firing it but was blocked.

"See? You and you're Digimon want we dead. And that kind of rage will consume you." He explained.

"Will you be quiet!!!" Adam yelled as a black aura surrounded his outline. The Darkness rage was taking over. He grabbed his Digivice and it glowed and dark streams surrounded the light. Terrordactmon digivolved but not the way regular Digivolution is. This was Dark Digivolution.

"Dragunmon." Stated the dark-encrypted Digimon.

Both Adam and Dragunmon succumbed to their darkness elemental rage. However, the others didn't know. Dragunmon completely but still visibly black with completely red, glowing eyes. Strikingly resembles the mythical Black Dragon.

"_Shadow Bullets_." He echoed launching bullet-fast Shadow Balls.

"_Shadow Punches_." Transylvainmon echoed. The attacks numerously connected but surpassed them and hit him blowing him back aggressively. _"Ow! Perhaps that I overdid it too much. Now there rage may be too much I can handle. I'll have to retreat."_ Transylvainmon thought.

"_Hell Blast_!" Dragunmon echoed unleashing a tremendous blast causing Transylvainmon to yell in great agony and an opportunity to flee.

"Well, that got rid of him." Tai pointed out.

"Great job, Adam and Dragunmon." Garurumon complemented.

"_Shadow Bullet_." He echoed hitting Garurumon backwards.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Greymon asked with anger that he attack Garurumon.

"_Hell Blast_." The black Digimon echoed blasting Greymon.

"Hey, what's up with Dragunmon?" Sora asked.

"Something's not right." T.K. wondered. Tai was struck with a flashback. When SkullGreymon terrorized. "Guys, I realized what's going on! Remember when Agumon digivolved into SkullGreymon?" Tai asked trying to make them realize the situation.

"Dark Digivolution." They said in unison.

"Of course. That speech that Transylvainmon made, it incurred that rage he was talking about." Birdramon articulated.

"That led to this Digivolution." Togemon stated.

"_Shadow Bullet_!" He echoed and attacking again.

"Adam and Dragunmon are bonded by that rage. We have to break it. Let's start with Adam." Matt suggested and the Chosen Children ran toward him,

"Adam! Snap out of it! You're being consumed by rage. Fight it!" Adam stared at him with his red eyes (that happens when enraged like in this situation). Then he hit him aside.

"Hey! All right. Go time!" Tai exclaimed trying punch him.

"No, stop, Tai! That'll just make it worse. You know he's capable of, too!" Izzy shouted warning him.

Too late. Tai tried to punch him but Adam abruptly blocked it and threw him aside and ran toward Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, and T.K.

"Hey! Get away from them! _Electro Shocker_." Kabuterimon echoed shocking Adam preventing him form advancing.

"You get away from him. _Hell Blast_." Dragunmon warned attach Kabuterimon.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy called out. Adam got up and walked creepily with rage in his eyes. Matt and Tai jumped on him but her push back and advanced toward the defenseless DigiDestined. Their Digimon were preoccupied with the rampaging Dragunmon. Sora was being brave and stood to Adam but he grabbed her by the neck and threw her aside.

"Kari!" Angewomon called.

"T.K.!" Angemon called. They both swooped down to save them but Mimi was left.

"Togemon!" Mimi called out wanting to be save by the enraged DigiDestined.

"Mimi!" Togemon called but got hit by a Shadow Bullet.

Mimi tried to run away but Adam grabbed her by the neck and tightened her grip. Mimi was choking and she couldn't scream. Adam soulless and enraged eyes stared at her while she suffocated. Then his eyes widened to see Mimi cry. His grip shook but still remained intact. Why was he being hesitant to Mimi only. He thought, _"Her tears…is making my heart disintegrate. Why in particular did this occur? Am I…being attracted to her and I didn't even notice. Wait a minute. This soulless rage. Is enshrouding that feeling. I will stop this."_ His eyes turned back to blue and the dark aura disappeared and her let go of his grip. "Mimi, I'm sorry. Blinded by rage, Transylvainmon's words, I didn't realize what was happening. Please forgive me." Adam apologized. He hugged as another sigh of contrition.

"I…forgive you,…Adam." Mimi shakily absolved. Her voice was hoarse because of her almost-suffocation.

"Adam, are you yourself again?" Izzy inquired being sure.

"Yes. Sorry. I hope you guys aren't too beaten." Adam said.

"Never…felt better." Tai grunted, "Dragunmon!" Adam looked up at the still dark Digimon.

"Dragunmon, stop! You don't realize the error of what you're doing. Stop now!" Adam convincingly yelled at his Digimon. But futile, still blinded by rage. "How can I get you to snap out of this?!" Adam yelled trying to get hope. He just launched a Shadow Bullet by it went over his head and straight for Mimi, "NO!" He ran over to her as fast as he could. He barely went in front of Mimi and his back facing the attack and took the blow.

"He did that again!" Sora said. Adam shook a bit then fell to his knees.

"A-Adam." She whispered. Her Digivice glowed and Togemon began to Digivolve to her Ultimate form.

"Togemon digivolve to…" She said before he Digivolution.

"Lillymon." The newly digivolved creature pronounced her name.

"What…happened?" Mimi asked herself.

"Apparently, Togemon digivolved to her Ultimate form. I hope that she can pacify Dragunmon." Adam stated still in visible pain.

"_Shadow Bullet_!" Dragunmon echoed attacking at the new Ultimate-leveled. She evaded the attack.

"_Flower Cannon_!" She echoed making a flower with her hands a cannon came out and blast green energy at the Shadow Bullet. They collided and exploded after a struggle. Dragunmon flew right at her trying a closer attack. "_Flower Wreath_!" She echoed entangling Dragunmon in vines, "Got you now. _Flower Cannon_" She blasted Dragunmon from behind. That blast did it. In the smoke, Dragunmon de-digivolved to Kaiyomon. It was over. Lillymon turned back to Palmon as well as everybodyelse. Adam walked over shakily since he blocked that Shadow Bullet attack from Mimi.

"Kaiyomon, you OK." Adam asked.

"I have a headache. I remember being Terrordactmon than I was thrown into a fit of anger then digivolved and that's it." Kaiyomon explained.

"You are right. Transylvainmon induced our rage from our element. We have to control our anger." Adam explained. Where Draculamon was, he smash the surveillance TV he was looking in.

"Next time he won't be lucky neither the others." He said frustrated.


	6. The Ultimate Battle Part 1: Shadowy Hell

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assets just my fan-created characters.

**The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (Shadowy Hell)**

After another failed and unexpected attempt to get Draculamon, they returned to camp. Adam had angst from two battles. Both involving him. He was happy when he got Anclybatylmon but that victory. led to this occurrence. Kaiyomon was in the same condition. He wanted to this over with Draculamon. Kaiyomon knew that the others needed to digivolve to their Ultimate forms. Palmon, himself, and Gatomon already accomplished that. That Draculamon is crafty. He always come up with something. If they attacked again, he could digivolve to a Mega form. Adam wanted to make sure they were prepared. Meanwhile at the tower, Draculamon was screaming in pain, clutching his head and heart. A completely black dome surrounded him.

"Draculamon digivolve to…"

"Transylvainmon digivolve to…"

"Demonmon." He said. The dome broke to reveal Demonmon. His wings weren't holed, blood red color from claws to wrists, knees to torso. The bat face turned demonic. "Now, they'll be in for a shock." He said.

While at the camp, Adam felt a wavelength of Digivolution energy respectively Demonmon's. "He digivolved…" Adam whispered, "Just like I predicted." His eyes lingered up to see Kaiyomon which surprised him.

"Are you kidding me? He digivolved into a Mega form?!" Kaiyomon yelled. Adam grabbed face as a sign to stay quiet. However, they heard the news from Kaiyomon's loud mouth.

"Are you joking? Now he has a Mega form!" Tai exclaimed.

Adam already knew that the short secret was out so he explained, "Yup. Now he's even more destructive. That means before we attack. Our Digimon must be at an Ultimate form at the least." Adam explained.

"Uh, I think that might sooner than you think." Joe said as the DigiDestined's crest and Digivices that weren't Ultimate-formed glowed but before the possible Digivolution The islands become decrepit and eroded revealing a black dimension.

At his castle, Demonmon infused with his castle and it turned black. Up to his torso with the castle. A hill of a castle based him. He sprouted his wings and laughed sinisterly. "This is it! You DigiDestined shall die here and today!" He threatened.

"Looks like it's time to Digivolve everyone." Tai informed as they nodded in agreement. The Ultimate level sequence occurred.

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon."

"MagnaAngemon." The new creature said.

"MegaKabuterimon." The new creature said.

"Lillymon."

"Zudomon." The new creature said.

"Garudamon" The new creature said.

"Anclybatylmon."

"Agumon ward digivolve to…" Agumon said.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…" Gabumon said.

"WarGreymon." The new creature said.

"MetalGarurumon." The new creature said. The new Digivolutions faced the demon vampire Digimon.

"Ha! You've unlocked your Ultimate and/or Mega forms. However will they fare against me?" Demonmon verbalized.

"Of course they'll work. When our bonds are indestructible, so are our Digimon." Adam spoke.

"Well, bring it on if you're so sure of yourself, Adam." Demonmon dared.

"Alright but you asked for it." Zudomon said as they zoomed toward the infusion.

"_Black Serpent Assault_!" Demonmon echoed. Black serpents charge from the underside of the castle.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon echoed has a thundering crash hit the black serpents.

"Good job, Zudomon." Joe complemented.

"Let's help, Lillymon." Mimi suggested.

"OK. Hang on to something." Lillymon told her.

She threw her in the air as she questioned, "Hang onto whaaaaaaaaat?!!!!" Anclybatylmon flew by and Adam grabbed her hand, "Hey thanks Adam." Mimi thanked. While Adam winked at her.

"_Flower Cannon_." Lillymon echoed firing green energy from her cannon blasting some more black serpents. Adam handed Mimi Lillymon.

"_Spear Storm_." Anclybatylmon echoed launching numerous spears destroying the rest.

"Here's the opportunity, guys!" Joe instructed as Matt and Tai riding WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon trying reach his body.

"Oh, no you don't. _Black Barrage_!" Demonmon echoed launching an everywhere Black Sphere barrage.

"Uh-oh. Fall back!" WarGreymon recommended commandingly.

"_Ice Wolf Bite_!" MetalGarurumon echoed and fire ice missiles to push back the Black Barrage while they fell back.

"Let's see if we can close to him, Izzy." Sora suggested.

"Alright. We being trying long range but he matches it with something else." Izzy explained.

"MegaKabuterimon, protect Sora." Garudamon commanded putting Sora on his shell.

"Got it." MegaKabuterimon verbalized.

"_Wing Blade_!" She echoed launching a fire blast shape like a Phoenix at Demonmon.

"Is that all? _Shadow Mirror Move_." He said launching Garudamon's identical attack only black and exploded on contact with hers, "_Black Shock_." He continued keeping his onslaught.

"Oh, no you don't. _Horn Blaster_." MegaKabuterimon echoed launching a lightning bolt from his horn. It surpassed the black bolts and connected against him.

"MegaKabuterimon got a hit in. Let's keep up the pace." Anclybatylmon informed.

"Get a hit in before he retaliates." Adam commanded.

"No problem. _Spear Storm_." Anclybatylmon said. The smoke cleared. To Demonmon's surprise, the Spear Storm was coming so he protected himself with his arms but what good did that do? "Man, this is better than any virtual video game. Right, guys?" Adam said excitedly and getting a concurrence from Matt and Tai.

"You said it." Tai agreed.

"You got that right." Matt agreed as well.

"So you think I'm an easy boss, huh? Well, I'll upgrade my difficulty to Expert Mode." Demonmon threatened.

"Bring it!" Adam dared.

"You asked for it." Demonmon said.

"_Celestial Arrow_!" Angewomon echoed firing an arrow.

"_Gate of Destiny_." MagnaAngemon echoed making a gate from his sword and firing an aurora beam. Demonmon was flabbergasted but he capitalized. He grabbed the holy attacks and they turned bloodshot red and smoke black.

"_Double Hell Attack_!" He echoed launching the modified unholy attacks.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon echoed striking the Double Hell Attack with his hammer.

"He fell for it." Kari exclaimed.

"Now guys!" T.K. said giving a signal. Lillymon and Anclybatylmon appeared beside Demonmon.

"I let my guard down!" Demonmon realized.

"_Flower Wreath_!" Lillymon echoed constricting with vines.

"_Shadow Constrict._" Anclybatylmon echoed also constricting him only with shadowlike smoke.

"Can't…move…What have you…done." Demonmon stained.

"Now!" Adam shouted communicatively.

"Right. Attack!" Tai received the signal and commanded WarGreymon.

"Do it now, MetalGarururmon!" Matt commanded.

"_Terra Force_!" WarGreymon echoed charging and discharging a large heat meteor sphere.

"_Metal Wolf Claw_!" MetalGarurumon echoed firing an extreme blast of icy flames.

Demonmon smirked smugly. Before the attacks hit, he whispered, "_Separation_." There was an explosion and the Digimon gathered together to look into the smoke to see if Demonmon was dead.

"Did we get him?" MagnaAngemon asked.

"It appears so." Angewomon answered as a guess.


	7. The Ultimate Battle Part 2: Second Phase

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assests just my fan-created characters.

**The Ultimate Battle Part 2 (The Second Phase)**

The smoke still shrouded the answer they were seeking. It cleared. No Demonmon. "Hey, it looks he's gone." Tai said.

"That means Demonmon is dead." Adam added relieved.

"You aren't that lucky." Demonmon replied. Adam turned wide-eyed at that sentence and his relief disappeared.

"_Attachment_." Demonmon said. His molecules reattached itself to reveal he's unscathed.

"How'd he do that?" Mimi asked surprised.

"My Shadow Constrict should've prevented him from using an attack." Anclybatylmon explain but still discombobulated.

Adam clenched his fist, grit his teeth, and make a low, frustrated growl. "That was a molecular ability. Shadow Constrict only works on physical ability. But I've never seen anything like that before." Adam expounded frustratingly.

"What's the matter, Adam, you frustrated that you I have tactics to counter yours?" Demonmon questioned toying with him. Adam was silent trying to control his anger.

"Well, if you won't answer, perhaps this will. _Vortex of Darkness_!" Demonmon echoed making the same bloodshot red/smoke black vortex and emitted the beam. However, everyone scattered and dodged. "_Black Barrage, Black Serpent Assault, Shadow Punches_!" Demonmon echoed making fierce bombardments of the three attacks.

While with the uneasy Adam, he thought, _"Impossible. He has a tactic to counter ours. And then he has the power to carry it out. Maybe he's right. I should give myself and end this." _Then he accidentally said this out of his thoughts and Lillymon sent Mimi down on Anclybatylmon to counterattack the bombardment, "At least my friends won't get hurt if I sacrifice myself."

Mimi heard and gasped, "Don't' say that, Adam! I can't believe you would just give like that. After all that determination to destroy him and in the end you give up? I may have only met you a short time but I know that's not like. You protect anything from harm but you didn't say yourself. Keep fighting. We can come up with something." Mimi encourage grabbing his hand.

Adam realized he to easily discouraged, "You're right, Mimi. I'm sorry. I became to easily discouraged to the occurrences. When there friends, hope, and trust, no force alive nor supernatural can destroy that bond."

His Digivice glowed when he touched it and he kept on with his speech, "My determination, dexterity, and courage shall give me the hope and strength to destroy Demonmon!" Adam spoke with the Digivice glowing fiercely and it caught everyone's attention while Lillymon gilded by to pick up Mimi. Then Anclybatylmon's Mega Digivolution occurred.

"What? What is this abomination?" Demonmon cried out.

"Anclybatylmon digivolve to…" he said before his transformative Digivolution.

"Fantasiomon!" the newly digivolved creature continued off of Anclybatylmon. Fantasiomon was now a bipedal, humanoid but somewhat mechanical Digimon, but appeared to possess six, black wings. He was the largest of the three Mega-level Digimon present. He seemed to be composed mainly of blue armor-some portions of his armor having silver or black shades-with a black, triangular armor additive on his chest and some of his torso. At the end of his arms were golden claws, and at the end of his legs was a single "toe" that was in the form of a large, curved golden blade. Lastly, he possessed a white tail with black spikes. He had defined features in his upper arms and upper body; his lower arms and lower body were more sleek.

"This…this cannot be! You digivolved into your Mega form. What is this atrocity? How do you get this strength to go on, Adam? HOW?" Demonmon bellowed angrily.

Adam's Digivice continued to glow fiercely and his eyes narrowed toward Demonmon, "It's called determination. And it allows you to continue forward when the going gets tough. You've been a pest to me all these times and it's time to exterminate you! Ready, Fantasiomon?" Adam articulated determinedly.

"This is it!" Fantasiomon declared flying toward the demon.

"Let's back him up." Tai suggested. While everyone nodded.

They followed behind him. "It won't matter! You're Mega form won't mean nothing to me. I will still defeat you and sacrifice you!" Demonmon screamed, "_Vortex of Darkness_!" He launched the vortex's beam.

"_Shadow Destruction_." Fantasiomon echoed launching a combination of Shadow Balls (from Kaiyomon form), Shadow Spears (from Anclybatylmon form), and Sonic Sound (from Kisimon form) into the form a black, powerful beam to match Vortex of Darkness.

Demonmon grit his teeth in frustration, "_Black Serpent Assault._" The numerous serpents went after Fantasiomon only.

"_Black Gust_." He echoed, swishing three of his six wings creating a black gust tornado he slashed through the assault exploding the serpents.

"What's wrong, Demonmon? Losing your cool?" Adam inquired teasingly the way the demonic Digimon did.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm happy. You've still haven't destroyed my castle infusion after all the efforts it took just to get to this point? And I haven't used my ultimate attacks just yet." Demonmon clarified.

"What a coincidence, neither have we." Fantasiomon stated.

"This will determine the outcome of the rest of the battle!" Demonmon emphasized. His dark grey skin turned into a smooth black then raised his hands in the air then a bloodshot red/smoke black ball charged from red electricity expands in size until it completed. Then Fantasiomon's six wings illuminated purple and from in front of his body charge a purple energy, "DIE! _Hell's Revelation_!" Demonmon echoed screamingly throwing it and keeping course with a tail beam coming from his hands and behind the attack.

"_Dark Finish_!" Fantasiomon echoed with great force and released an immense purple blast. The two attacks collided trying to push each back.

"_Time after time I've been tormented by Draculamon, Transylvainmon, and Demonmon. This is the final fight…and me and Fantasiomon will win and rectify this monstrosity from the existence. I'm sure of it!" _Adam recited while going through flashbacks with his rivalry against Demonmon. Adam's Digivice amazingly turned form its ice blue color to a white/metallic silver color and the radiance still shined as he extended his arms and the illumination combined with the Dark Finish and pushed back to Hell's Revelation attack with Demonmon trying to keep it intact but fail.

Dark Finish surpassed and disintegrated Hell's Revelation and struck the infused Demonmon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Demonmon screamed as an explosion occurred destroying the castle as bits flew around.

"Finally, that castle was destroyed." Sora announced happily.

"Hey, I don't see Demonmon." T.K. pronounced.

"Did that blast do more than destroy the infused castle?" Kari asked curiously. Demonmon appeared in his regular form without the castle, he was standing strong but straining to keep up. Adam reduced to knee and panted. Both him and Fantasiomon were tired, Fantasiomon de-digivolved to Anclybatylmon. He descended to the ground to take a rest but still remained as Anclybatylmon.

"OK. Since Adam and Anclybatylmon are whipped out. Let's take it from here and destroy what's left of Demonmon!" Tai commanded since being the leader.

"I may not be as strong as before but I can still fight you guys off. I'm not going to die until I have a sacrifice with me." Demonmon uttered.

"_It's in your hands now, everyone. Please defeat him." _Adam thought hoping that the other DigiDestined can finished what he started.


	8. Ultimate Battle Part 3: Awaited Victory

Me: Note that the chapter title had to shortened to Ultimate Battle Part 3 (Awaited Victory) but the real one is listed as so.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Digimon and all it's assests just my fan-created characters.

**The Ultimate Battle Part 3 (Tragic Death and Awaited Victory)**

Adam sat down on the invisible ground and observed the fight. "Adam, I might have to go back up there and fight. You should stay here from harm's way." Anclybatylmon informed.

"I guess so. You don't get as tired as I do. But make sure Demonmon doesn't try anything funny since I'm in an open area." Adam stated.

"I'll make sure." Anclybatylmon responded. He flew up to the fighting area while Adam sat there to take a break since he used up most of his strength from digivolving Anclybatylmon into Fantasiomon and the residue from the lingering battle.

"_Adam's Digimon is coming back to the battle. That means he's wide open but I know he'll protect my attacks from reaching there. Hmm."_ Demonmon was trying conjure up a way to hit Adam without an obviousattack directly at him. While thinking he launched another Black Barrage. Then a flashback came into his mind. When he went in front of those attacks for the other DigiDestined and when he was rectified from his rage by the tears of Mimi Tachikawa. He figured it out. He had to get Mimi from Lillymon and then attack her then Adam would block the blast for her killing him and allowing the sacrifice. Of course, it wouldn't be easy with the other Digimon and DigiDestined were there. Then he remembered that Lillymon had to let got of Mimi in order to perform her attacks that was the opening. "_Black Sphere_!" He echoed. He was ready to carry out his plan.

"All right, Mimi, gonna have to let ya down now." Lillymon informed. She was about to throw Mimi in the air but a Black Sphere made her throw a bit too far. Farther away making Lillymon unable to catch her. "Oh, no. Mimi!" Lillymon called out. She tried to go after her but she was struck from a Black Sphere. Mimi screamed as she descended dangerously to ground. Adam head was down then he looked up to see what the progress was and saw Mimi falling. He immediately got up and ran toward her to try and soften her land. He dived over to catch her.

"Mimi, you OK?" Adam asked holding her in his arms.

"Whew. Thank you, Adam." Mimi acknowledged.

"_There's the opportunity! I got you now, Adam!" _Demonmon pondered. He charged a white smoke energy.

"_Flower Cannon_!" Lillymon echoed firing her cannon. Demonmon eluded her attack.

"_Vulcan's Hammer_!" Zudomon echoed trying to pound him with the Thor's Hammer-like weapon. Again he sidestepped and hit him with a Shadow Punch. He looked to see the position of Adam and Mimi, right now Mimi was in front while Adam was behind so he could see the attack.

"Your dead, punk. _Soul Corrupter Punch_!" Demonmon said softly. He launched a fist. It wasn't black, it was a ghostly white. Of course the Digimon avoided it but it wasn't intentionally for them as the Soul Corrupter Punch headed toward Mimi.

Adam saw the attack and pushed the her behind him, "Mimi, get behind me." Adam commanded ordered.

"For what rea…" Mimi was cut short to see Adam was going to the take Soul Corrupter Punch for her, "No, Adam, you don't have do this!" Mimi told him as her eyes water and shook a bit.

"I must. I don't want any of you to get hurt by my rival. I'd risk my life to protect yours. And, Mimi, also, it's because…I love you." Adam replied. The attack struck him as soon as it did, the screen tri-colored anime style for a brief moment. Adam used his to grab his mid-section, essentially his stomach area and was reduced to both knees and kept himself with one arm.

"ADAM!" Mimi screamed which caught the DigiDestined's attention. Demonmon smiled evilly knowing it was a direct hit.

"Oh, no. Adam. WarGreymon, set me down. Adam got hit by Demonmon!" Tai informed. WarGreymon did what he was told. As the other Digimon did so as well and continued to fight Demonmon.

"Mimi, what happened to Adam?" Joe inquired. Adam was still in the same position, only wide-eyed and in a tremor of pain and stained to breath normally.

"He…he took a hit for me." Mimi explained sadly.

"Again!?" Sora complained but still new it was an act of bravery.

"Why did you do that, Adam?" Matt asked.

Adam strained to speak, "Remember…I never actually intend any…of you to be involved. I couldn't…let any of die as well in his hands…This was my fight…I'm responsible. So, I do anything in my power to make sure everyone is OK in the end. That attack…was a spiritual assault…meant to destroy a Digimon's DigiCore. The…effect of a human is a mystery. So I…might survive…but if I don't…I would like to say…thank you all and…please kill Demonmon…" Adam eyes finally closed as he fainted. The DigiDestined gazed at him in sadness.

Mimi was in the most sorrow. He died just to save her. She was grateful but at the same time glum. A tear escaped her eyes and eventually made streams. She started to cry over his body. Anclybatylmon and the other Digimon saw the sight.

Demonmon tired to stifle his triumphant laughter and eventually proclaimed, "A casualty of war. I always knew Adam's fate would be like this. He was brave, it'll give him that, but in the end, he's dead." Demonmon laughing sinisterly. Suddenly, Mimi and Adam's Crests and Digivices began to illuminate. This made Demonmon stop laughing and bellowed, "What the…? What's going on?!" Something was going on. The DigiDestined gasped at that the sudden occurrence. Them something was going with Lillymon and Anclybatylmon.

They were both glowing and they stated together, "Anclybatylmon and Lillymon DNA digivolve to…" The light induced meld together and a glowing surrounded them. The egg disintegrated slowly and a different figure appeared still enshrouded by light.

"Amazing. That Digimon right there is a fusion between Anclybatylmon and Lillymon." Izzy informed.

"…Elysiummon!" the creature roared. In short description, it's a botanical dragon-like Digimon resembling Imperialdramon from 02.

"A Mega-level? I can handle but how a live and dead person be bonded and there Digimon DNA Digivolved. This is unreal!!!" Demonmon hollered frustratingly.

"I'll explain it to, Demonmon." Mimi said, "It's called bond. A force that connects two separate people even if one's dead." She said it in a commemorating tone from Adam's speech before Anclybatylmon digivolved.

"That's right, Mimi." Elysiummon responded, "Leave this to me. I'll get rid of him in the name of Adam." Adam was mentally awake in his mind but he was grunting then a picture to came into his head, it was Elysiummon getting ready to showdown Demonmon.

"_Who's that Digimon? It looks like a dragon with some plantlike features. Plantlike, dragon. Wait! Is that….?!" _The mental Adam was cut off. The spiritual pain was leaving some of his body parts motionless and dead.

"I can still defeat you! _Black Barrage_!" He echoed. Numerous black balls were heading toward Elysiummon in every direction.

"_Hope Barrier_." It echoed. A green dome surrounded it, the Black Spheres hit the barrier and if that was frustrating for Demonmon, it reflect his attack back at him and some connected against him.

"Gaaaaah!" Demonmon cried out painfully, "Grr. _Vortex of Darkness_!" Demonmon echoed discharging.

"_Solar Shadow_." It echoed. A shadow blew out. It was already powerful but would've been more powerful if there was sunlight. It surpassed and struck Demonmon. Elysiummon continued forward flapping its wings toward Demonmon. "_Root Rampage_." It echoed as treelike roots sprouted trying to entangle Demonmon.

"_Separation_." He echoed with his molecules separating. Elysiummon was forced to retract the roots. "_Attachment_." Demonmon echoed reappearing. "It's time to end this!" Demonmon yelled.

"For once, I agree." It responded.

Demonmon dark grey skin turned smooth grey and charged a bloodshot red/smoke black in his two hands from red electricity. While Elysiummon charged light from its green vines. The ball was completed on Demonmon's side, "_Hell's Revelation_!" He screamed throwing the attack.

"For Adam. _Trusted Turmoil_!" It echoed launching a light burst colliding with the Hell's Revelation trying to push each other back. The others looked on hoping Elysiummon could overcome and destroy Demonmon for Adam. It was the way he wanted. Out of nowhere, their Crests glowed and emitted a beam straight at the Trusted Turmoil making it more powerful.

"WHAT?!!" Demonmon practically screamed to the top of his lungs. The Hell's Revelation was being pushed back, "This…this can't be!" Demonmon was wide-eyed enough to stretched his eyes out.

"It's called the power of friendship, Demonmon, and its going to kick you butt!" Tai expounded. Using some crest power de-digivolved the Ultimate forms back into there casual forms.

The Trusted Turmoil disintegrated Hell's Revelation and went to strike Demonmon. It hit right through him and struck his DigiCore. An explosion occurred disrupting the dimension and they were transported back to Vile Island. Elysiummon had dismembered back into Lillymon and Anclybatylmon and they de-digivolved back into Kaiyomon and Palmon. In Adam's mind, he appeared. Since Demonmon was dead he was regaining motion in his body as he was returning to life.

"Adam, I'm sorry. Please help me! I apologize for what I've done. Absolved and save me!" Demonmon cried pathetically. He grabbed his shirt while Adam just stared at him disintegrating. Adam grabbed his hand making Demonmon think he was accepting him but he kick him away from him.

"Yeah right. After what you've done, no chance." Adam replied. Demonmon completely disintegrated and he was finally dead completing Adam's spiritual revival. In the real world, his eyes opened slightly but was blurred. Eventually, he starting moving his arm which made everyone gasp. Then Adam regained consciousness and held himself up with his arms.

"Adam, you're back!" Mimi shouted with joy. As the others smiled excitedly.

"Let me guess. Demonmon's dead?" Adam guess wanting the results.

"Gone and out our lives." Tai announced. Adam smiled and fully stood up.

"Thanks everyone. You helped me and Kaiyomon out a lot." Adam acknowledged their heroism.

"Hey, after all…" Tai said.

"We're the DigiDestined!" The group said continuing off of Tai holding out their Digivices. Adam smiled and felt like shedding tears of joy but he didn't. Instead, he got his and held it out joining the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wait! Where ya'll going? That's not it. I'm writing the deleted segments that couldn't fit in the final picturing. Then I'll proclaim it's ending. However, I have yet to finish either both of them.


	9. Deleted Segment 1: Mimi's Decision

Me: Take note, Mimi, Kaiyomon, Adam, and Palmon are the only characters this part.

**Deleted Segment #1 (Mimi's Descision)**

Recently after Demonmon's defeat, Adam had pain flowing through his body. Reason being, the blocks that he did came back to haunt him. His whole body was in pain from the reminiscene. Mimi felt a little guilty. She was very grateful for Adam taking the hit. After all, he had more endurance than she did and then she wasn't much of an "extreme athlete" like Adam but he almost died from the block. She watched and medically cared for him intently. Adam was laying down resting his spine and back. Then Mimi came with his favorite fruit, pears.

"Mimi, thank you. I didn't realize you knew my favorite fruit was pears." Adam acknowledged.

"I'm just making sure your OK. After all, you are the one who is the most injured while everyone else has healed." Mimi explained.

"How thoughtful." Adam complimented softly taking a pear from the basket and biting it. After awkward silence Adam finally realized Mimi was still there. She gave a happy face at him. "Uh, Mimi? You do realize you can leave now? Right?" Adam interrogated slightly annoyed.

Mimi blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be going now. Sorry" She walked out, embarrased. Adam gave a confused face. He thought Mimi was being too nice. Adam had confessed his crush on Mimi so she already knows. Is she she returning the crush? Adam shrugged of his theory but his face grimaced in pain. _"Shouldn't have moved like that..."_ He thought. Mimi was still pondering and blushing. _"Adam..." _she pondered, _"He has done a lot for us in these recent days. Protecting, fighting to the death, and being motivative_ _to everyone. And then he said he loved me. After some time, I never had someone loved me like the way Adam did. I don't know whether to friendly thank him or return the crush." _She finished with a sigh.

Back with Adam, he was resting his eyes. Then Kaiyomon's face appeared in front of his. Adam opened his eyes.

"Hi." Kaiyomon greeted.

Adam screamed in surprise and somersaulted backwards away from Kaiyomon. "Owwwwwww!" Adam yelled in pain.

"Oh! Adam! Sorry if I scared you!" Kaiyomon apologized concerned if he was re-pain-strickened.

"Yeah, you scared me. Scared me back into pain." Adam responded holding his arm panting.

"Excuse my actions." Kaiyomon wanted.

"Yeah. I'll absolve just don't do that anymore. Remember I'm still in pain." Adam stated.

"What a relief. Hey, pears!" Kaiyomon stated gliding down to Adam's pear basket. Adam slammed his hand onto Kaiyomon right before he touched the basket. "This must be yours." Kaiyomon fathomed.

"Oh, you think? Pears are my favorite, remembered?" Adam quizzed. Kaiyomon sweat dropped, mortified of comprehension. Adam exhaled letting go of Kaiyomon. The bat Digimon took flight away from his eatery. Adam slowly crawled to his spot. He was sleepy and tired.

"Going to sleep, Adam? Don't worry. I'll protect you as you sleep." Kaiyomon negoiated. Adam didn't respond. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Kaiyomon snagged a pear from his basket and ate it. Soon after, he fell alseep too.

Somewhere else. Mimi was writing something on a piece of paper using a black ink pen, writing in cursive. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Then a green, plantlike, reptilian Digimon appeared behind her.

"What you are writing, Mimi?" Palmon inquired. Mimi jumped in suprise and fright.

"Phew. Palmon, don't scare me like that!" Mimi scolded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Palmon apologized putting his hand behind her partially flowered head, "By the way, what were you writing? A note?" She continued.

Mimi didn't want to reveal it just yet even to her Digimon partner. But she gave her a hint, "It's a note for Adam." Mimi answered.

Palmon became suspicious, "Oooh. It's it a love note for him." Palmon nudged Mimi in suggestive suspicion.

Mimi blush in embarrassment, "Not like that! It's just a friendly note!" She tried to reason with her.

"Then can I read it?" Palmon asked using one Poison Ivy vine to reach for the letter.

Mimi pulled the note away rapidly from the vine. "No! It's not finished! Don't want an early revelation!" Mimi disputed.

"Don't try to lie, Mimi, I already know it's a love letter." Palmon stated.

"Seriously! It's just a directive note. Nothing mushy.'' Mimi explained _still_ blushing.

"Then why are you still blushing?" Palmon continued to interrogate.

"Palmon, just leave me alone! Go talk to Kaiyomon or something!" Mimi demanded trying to escape the Palmon's factual interrogation.

Palmon blushed slightly. "Are you suggesting that I'm _interested_ in Kaiyomon?" She protested, "I'm not!"

Mimi was discombobulated. She unknowingly reversed the subject. "Oh. Then why are you always hanging near him?" Mimi interrogated.

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Palmon said repeatedly.

"All right. All right. I'll believe you. You are too serious about that. So I'll be lenient." Mimi agreed.

"Suprised you knew what 'lenient' meant." Palmon became somewhat smart-alecky, "See ya." Palmon waved goodbye leaving.

Mimi had her hands on her hips in disapproval. "For your information: I happened to have a vast vocabulary!" Mimi yelled back. Palmon didn't respond because she left. Mimi sighed and continued her letter.

Meanwhile, Adam was still snoozing was unaware that Mimi walked up to him and place the letter in his hand. Adam stirred a bit due to the fact nearly all of his body was in pain but still slumber. Kaiyomon was asleep with him. She examined his body in admiration. Thenm she snapped out of and left. Shortly, Adam stirred again and this he awakened. He sat up and then realized he didn't flinch and strain when he arose. He felt the letter in his hand and opened being relieved that a rest replenished his greatly aching body. He read it. Mimi wasn't lying it was a directive letter.

_'Dear Adam, _

_I left you this note while you asleep. If you're able to read it, that means you body should be OK. Since you are, meet me by the waterfall creek._

_Sincerely,_

_Mimi'_

Adam wanted to know what Mimi gave him this note. Pain or not, he was going. He slowly went to feet. He wasn't in pain. Well, the pain that disabled him from moving just regular aching. Adam walked/limbed to the requested destination. Then a voice exclaimed, "Adam! You're OK now!"

It was Kaiyomon and hovered and landed on his shoulder. He was obviously due to his recovery.

Adam responded, "Yeah. who knew that a rest could help me recover?"

"So where you going?" Kaiyomon inquired. Adam opened the note and put it in Kaiyomon's face so he could see ir. "Oh, Mimi, wants to talk to you. Perhaps she wants to return the feelings." Kaiyomon suggested suavely.

Adam blushed at his statement and retaliated, "Kaiyomon, don't be so ridiculous. I'm sure Mimi still has questions about me. That's all."

"What ever you say, Adam." Kaiyomon said. Adam and Kaiyomon obliged to Mimi's request. They traversed to the waterfall creek but to see they were at the top of it and looked down to see Mimi and Palmon arguing at the same subject. "What's up with them?" Kaiyomon interogated.

"Don't ask me. But let;s see if we can find out." Adam answered. He took a few more steps and said, "Did we come at a bad time, ladies?"

Mimi amd Palmon stopped abruptly and looked up to see the the black-and-blue boys (nickname, since they have black and blue on them).

"No! Now's a perfect time!' Mimi replied. He mentally rejoiced at Adam's timing because of Palmon's imposition of love interrogation.

"I guess so. You OK, Adam? Why don't you go come back around. You're probably still hurt!" Palmon recommended.

"Don't worry, Palmon! Adam's all righ!" Kaiyomon retorted for Adam. To prove his physical recovery, Adam jumped down the waterfall landing a stone in it and then onto the land only a few feet of the ladues.

Mimi smiled widened and eyes sihned brightly, "Looks like you recovered greatly."

_"Go flirt your head silly, Mimi." _Palmon psychologically rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did. So, what do you want, Mimi?" Adam rejoined.

Mimi saw that Adam's legs were trembling quite slightly. After all, he is carrying Kaiyomon on his shoulder and he's just lost his physical disability. So she instructed, "Why don't we sit down first?" She pointed to a stone bench. She walked and took a seat with standing near her.

"OK." Adam said softly. He moved over the bench and sat on the spot Mimi patted for him. "So, Mimi, what did you want?"

"I wanted ask you a few questions and maybe a friendly chat." Mimi reacted with a slow exaggeration 'friendly'.

"OK. Fire away." Adam countered.

"Well, why did you take those hits for me?" Mimi started.

Adam's eyed widened, eyebrow twitched, and thought, _"Didn't I like tell her that before? Guess I have to tell her again. But I don't want to embarrass myself with Kaiyomon and Palmon here." _Adam rotated his head away from the ladies to Kaiyomon on his shoulders and whispered, "Kaiyomon, could you take Palmon somewhere else, at least out of hearing range? So, I could talk privately to Mimi."

"Sure thing." Kaiyomon whispered back concurringly. He spout his wings and flew to Palmon and proposed, "Hey, Palmon, why don't we go talk to each other while Adam and Mimi do too?"

Palmon was silent. Mimi smiled. "Ohhhh." Mimi sounded with suggestiveness.

Palmon blushed. Again, she knew her human partner was doing to the same her not that she was interested on Palmon in any way. "Sure." Palmon approved walking with Kaiyomon to the other side of the small stream.

Adam turned to Mimi staring at her caramel orange eyes. Mimi was staring his indigo but still mostly regular blue eyes. They realized what they were doing, blushed fervently, and slid to each of the stone bench, heads turned way from each other.

Adam remembered her question and began, "First of all, Mimi, didn't you here me when I blocked Demonmon's Soul Corrupter Punch?"

Mimi reminisced during that gruesome battle with Demonmon, then it hit her. "Oh." That was the only thing that came from her mouth.

"Now, I have a question for you: For what reason did you want me here?" Adam 'cut to the chase'.

Mimi tried to muster up all courage to answer but felt she swallowed it along with the lump in her throat. She became nervous and remained silent. Then felt a few strands of her caramel hair be lifted.

Adam spoke, "Don't be afraid, Mimi, to speak to me. No matter what you want I'll support you."

Mimi clenched her fist and gritted her feeling Adam's fingers caress her hair. Now she bit her lip. She shot up and kept Adam back with her on his shoulder onto the backrest.

_"Oh, God! What the heck is she about to do?!" _Adam became frantic in the mind and wide-eyed. She saw her eyes trembling and watering. He had a confused look. Mimi let go and walked a few steps away, turned around grabbing both into a ball and holding up to her nervous, beating heart hiding her tears.

Adam was still bewildered and frantically relieved at Mimi's previous endeavor. He got from his seat walked to Mimi embracing her from behind.

Wondering about Palmon and Kaiyomon? They were eavesdropping. Kaiyomon was panting heavily of nervousness, "For a second there...I though Mimi was going to make out with him."

"Ha! Mimi's such a bad liar! I knew she was romantically involved with Adam!" Palmon exclaimed in triumph.

"_That's_ what you two were arguing about?" Kaiyomon questioned.

With the emotionally distressed damsel and hysterical/baffled black and blue guy, Mimi snapped out of it when Adam embraced her. She left his spiky, light royal blue hair against her wavy, flowing caramel orange hair. "Something's wrong, Mimi? What were just about to do that made me so darn scared?" Adam questioned.

"I'm sorry, Adam." She apologized with dried eyes. "Guess I...Never mind." Mimi continued regretfully taking Adam's gloved hands off her. She sat back down in melancholy.

Adam wanted to aid her sat beside her. "Guess this led to a series of misfortunate events." Adam proclaimed. He had no answer from Mimi. There was a silence. Adam was patiently waiting for a reaction from Mimi but nothing happened.

With the peeping Digimon, Kaiyomon and Palmon were bored out of their minds. "O-K. I'm bored. I'm leaving." Kaiyomon announced.

"Yeah. I'm coming with you." Palmon reacted following Kaiyomon.

Adam wanted to cheer Mimi up. He got a sinister smile and tip-toed to the stream getting a small puddle of water in his palm. _"A little excitement should enthuse Mimi up a bit." _Just before Adam got up we felt a forced small wave splash against him. "AAH! Water!" He yelled jumping. He saw Mimi was the culprit and she laughing. "Oh, very funny, Tachikawa." Adam said sarcastically.

"Awww. Mr. Zuchisu afraid of a little water?" Mimi taunted with a baby-like voice and then laughed.

Adam narrowed his eyes in anger then had a smirk. He had his hand in the water then scooped and splash a wave in return.

"AAH! ADAM!" Mimi shrieked in surprise.

"Heh. What comes around..." Adam teased but got interrupted by a splash. "...Goes around." He finished with his spiky hair drooping over his eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Mimi replied waving finger.

Adam used one his hands to pull and smoothen his hair so he back his full visual back. "You know, Mimi? You're a playful little thing." Adam complimented splashing her. Mimi tried to return the favor but Adam shot up and sidestepped. "I know you're not someone of the athletic department so I don't have to worry about missing you." Adam pronounced arrogantly laughing playfully. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. He thought he was in trouble. Then Mimi appeared behind him and push him in the steam wetting his whole body.

"Watch your surroundings." Mimi said laughing falling to the ground. Adam was sitting criss-crossed Indian-style with his elbow and hand supporting his head with a frown on his face. Adam thought it would be mean to do the same thing to someone like Mimi but he wanted to send a message. He prowled to Mimi grabbing Mimi by her foot and pulling her into the stream with him wetting her clothes.

" 'My thoughts exactly' " Adam smirked waving his finger.

"Well, you got me." Mimi admitted. Adam gave a boyish yet handsome smile. "Adam, you know, you're cute." Mimi complimented giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Adam blushed and replied, "Uh, thanks?" Adam and Mimi were just looking at each other not knowing they're still in the stream with wet clothes. Adam was first to say something, "Mimi, we should leave. Our clothes are wet and I think it's getting cold."

Mimi agreed then she started to shiver. They both exited the pond. Adam saw her tremor. He took off his over-shirt and place on Mimi even though it was wet.

"Wait, Adam, won't you get cold?" Mimi questioned.

"That's OK. All I care about is you being OK." Adam answered.

"Thanks." Mimi appreciated.

"So, Mimi? Since I saved your multiple of times? How are you going to return the favor?" Adam asked.

Mimi thought looking at the skies for answers then the camera hovers up to those clouds, "I tell you when we're older."

"Ok. Hey, wait! What is that suppose to mean?" Adam probed completely clueless. Mimi giggled and ran ahead of him offscreen. "Seriously, Mimi! What is _that _suppose to mean?!" He urged pursuing her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: This segment was originally suppose to be apart of 'Tragic Death and Awaited Victory' but the elongation was more lengthy than expected so I deleted it. For people in reviews, you think I should make a MimixAdam story as a sequel to this story. Probably T or M-rated.


	10. Deleted Segment 2: Draculamon

Here's a little thing from Adam's past. Characters are Adam, Kaiyomon, Draculamon.

**Deleted Segment #2 (The Entity Known As Draculamon)**

Adam Zuchisu, holder of the Crest of Dexterity but his physical and mental attributes. Recently, he was just teleported to the Digital World from a subway unknown of what's going on. Little did he know, he was in for a grave welcome.

"What the heck is going on? I have no clue what kind of place this is. Neither this device." Adam spoke to himself looking at his ice blue Digivice. Right now Adam was in the forest. Then a fast, black figure swooped making Adam stop and search. "What was that?! Hey, is somebody out there? Come on out and get it over with!" He demanded. No answer. Adam he was hallucinating and proceeded. Then a black claw barely missed his feet. "Ah! What the?!" Adam exclaimed. Then a figure pulled, Draculamon. "Oh my God! What the devil are you?!" Adam shouted quizzing the frightening Digimon.

"My name is Draculamon. And you're Adam Zuchisu, one of the DigiDestined." Draculamon stated.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Adam interrogated.

"You're in a place called the Digital World where creatures named Digimon roam. I, myself, is one of those creatures. You, human, is a child part of a group called the DigiDestined because previously when you were younger, you witnessed a Digimon." He explained.

Adam had a flashback. Two battling creatures, a dragon-like Digimon and a falcon-like bird Digimon and an 9-year-old Adam was outside witnessing that battle scared of the unknon titans. "So, that's what they were." He realized.

"Then there and you're partners. He should've met him by now guess you didn't. But, you're suppose to help save this world from impending doom from evil Digimon," He smirked, "Like myself." Then with one fingers presented Adam's Crest of Dexterity holding it by the string. It was glowing blue. "This is your crest, a necessity along with Digivice your holding are keys to help your Digimon digivolve. A sequence that makes your partner stronger."

"Well, if your an enemy, why give me such vital information?" Adam questioned.

"Odd, isn't it? Because, right now, if you live, those requirements are absolute. But since you're abou to die, I guess I wasn't my breath." Draculamon answered. He lasked out his claws straight at Adam. He sidestepped letting hit the ground. "Nothing less I'd expect from the holder of the Crest of Dexterity." Draculamon slided his against the ground at Adam but he stepped on it. Draculamon groaned in pain.

"Are evil Digimon suppose to be this pathetic?" Adam quizzed.

"I was just testing you. Now for the real challenge." Draculaon proclaimed going under ground because of his intagibility but leaving the crest.

"What's the matter? Forfeiting?" Adam asked. He sighted the crest, walked over to it, and picked it up. _"He said this thing was a vital necessity. So I'll just keep it with me."_ Adam thought contemplated putting it around his neck. Then a force grabbed his bacc and threw him against the tree hard. Adam screamed of pain.

Draculamon reappeared emerging from the ground chuckling sinsterly. "You're so naive." He insulted. A slashed the top of tree letting it fall on top of Adam but missed. "You're physical that my expectations."

"Whatever." Adam disregarded. Then a his claw rammed his against the tree he was if front of him. He grimaced with pain. "Get your claws out of abdomen." Adam demanded, teeth gritting. Then holes in which Draculamon made started tp bleed. Draculamon released letting Adam fall on his butt clutching his pained area.

"Now, you finish you. And claim you as my sacifice." Draculamon fathomed ready to cut him vigorously. Adam stated in fear unaware of the tears that were falling like when he was younger. He was ready to embrace the impact. "_Shadow Claw_!" He echoed shooting out his immaterialized yet sharp claws.

"_Protect & Shield_!" An anonymous voice echoed before Adam knew it a green dome blocked the assault. "Hey, Adam, you can look now." The same voice said.

Adam looked to see Kaiyomon. "Who are you, his accomplice?" He questioned.

"No, I'm your Digimon partner, Kaiyomon. I'm here to save you." The bat Digimon answered.

"Thank you." Adam whispered gratefully.

"You're lucky that Digimon came to save you. But he is overpowered." Draculamon discounted retracting his claw and moving back.

Kaiyomon down his shield to launch an attack, "_Shadow Ball_!" He echoed firing a black ball at Draculamon's face. Draculamon grabbed his face and screamed in agony.

"Kaiyomon, keep doing that. It's hurting him." Adam commanded. Kaiyomon oblidged and fired more causing damage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Draculamon screamed launching a Shadow Punch knocking Kaiyomon into Adam. Draculamon came with a black aura and red eyes with a bloodlust look.

_"That Draculamon is going to kill us. I don't want it to happen like this!" _Adam spiritually exclaimed. Then his Digivice glowed.

Kaiyomon began to Digivolve. "Kaiyomon digivolve to..." He said before digivolving. "Terrordactmon." The newly digivolved creature stated.

"He digivolved! I don't believe this."

"_Shadow Destruction_." Terrordactmon echoed launching a barrge of Shadow Balls greatly hurting Draculamon. "Now to finish you, _Hyper Burst_!" He launched a green flash-like blast hitting Draculamon. He was motionless with pain then he retreated via intangibility. Terrordactmon turned back to Kaiyomon.

"Wow, Kaiyomon, you saved me." Adam stated.

"Well, of course, you're my friend. I couldn't let you gett killed." Kaiyomon answered. This started their friendship. This happened until Draculamon discovered the other DigiDestined up to the point now, Adam's freedom from his torment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that's it, everyone. I'm making a MimixAdam story soon. Currently, I have a Pokemon story in the making.


End file.
